


Remember him, your other brother?

by casness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Related, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied Relationship, Implied Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-19
Updated: 2012-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-31 10:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casness/pseuds/casness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda to 7.15 Repo Man. Lucifer reminds Sam that Adam is still in the cage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember him, your other brother?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyknightanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyknightanka/gifts).



> Written because it appears that the writers forgot about Adam in the episode. Spawned from Ladyknightanka's tweets on the episode. Beta'd by Ladyknightanka. :)

Sam was still in bed when Lucifer appeared the morning after, sitting at the desk in the hotel room He sat up and glanced from Lucifer to the shut door of the bathroom.

“Oh, he’ll be a while,” said Lucifer. His teasing tone made Sam close his eyes and press the scar on his palm. 

Lucifer tsked, “We established last night that you can’t get rid of me anymore, Sammy. All because you want me here.”

Sam sighed and got up. He moved to grab his t-shirt and noticed Lucifer holding it out to him. He ignored that shirt and instead went to his bag, across the room, to dig out a shirt and jeans. He put them on, all the while ignoring Lucifer’s comments.

He was startled when he felt Lucifer embrace him.

“Remember the cage, Sammy. We were…we are good together,” whispered Lucifer in Sam’s ear. 

Sam shivered as he remembered the sensations of skin sliding on skin, the hot kisses, and gasping, always him gasping for more. He shrugged off Lucifer’s embrace and moved to the desk, one hand at his mouth. 

“Oh God,” Sam whispered, trying to fight off the nausea. “What do you want?”

“You.”

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “never. I will never give in to you again.”

“You will.” Lucifer smiled at Sam shaking his head. “You will because I can rescue Michael’s vessel.”

Sam turned to look at Lucifer, despair apparent on his face. “Adam,” he said. “What’s….” He stopped; how could he ask what was being done to him? Sam was there with him. Sam remembered exactly what Michael did to Adam, what Lucifer did to Adam. 

“So that you can torture him?” questioned Sam. 

Lucifer smirked as he walked closer to the desk. Reaching into his jean pocket, he pulled out a black corded bracelet that Sam recognized as belonging to Adam. “Think about it, Sammy. I’ll give you a day, but I expect an answer the next time we talk,” said Lucifer, before disappearing.

Sam picked up the bracelet and caressed it in his hand. Hearing the bathroom door open and Dean walking into the room, he quickly pocketed it.

“The bathroom’s all yours. Just be quick, Sammy. I want to get out of here as soon as possible,” said Dean, walking to his own bag for a change of clothes.

“Me too, man. You should call Frank; maybe he has some new info on the Leviathans,” said Sam walking to the bathroom. He shut the door and leaned against the sick. 

“I’m sorry, Dean, but he’s also our brother and he’s still there,” whispered Sam, already knowing his answer for Lucifer.


End file.
